Love Island 1
AR's Love Island UK 1 AR's Love Island UK 1 is the first series of AR's Reality's which started on Friday the 7th of June As for the first series of Love Island, there was a good selection of tasks, twists and challenges for our new summer pallete. 12 Islanders entered on launch, but one more entered in as the Double Secretive '''A boy would join in after everyone else has coupled up with their partners. The islander would be announced to snatch any girl of their choice. The Islander who had been left and snatched from would then be dumped from the Island. Production Development AR'S Reality's decided to cancel Big Brother 2 due to inactive sessions & housemates. AR's then decided to open up a new show called Love Island featuring 10 islanders. Andrew walked before the live show due to lag issues, 1 new islander entered the villa on day 3 which was Lush meaning the series had 11 islanders all together, followed by Marsha on day 4 after the departure of Lizzie, to make the total go back to 12. Casting Casting calls were held with the host in a span of 3 weeks with the applications being linked. Anyone was eligible to apply but had to be Straight. Once the applications closed, 12 islanders would be chosen to be in Love Island 1 for the first time ever, followed by two extra additions. Villa The villa was revealed Monday 3rd of June on discord & Twitter. '''Twists 'Double Secretives ' On Day 2, '''A New Islander came into the villa called Lush''' he had to choose 1 islander to steal. Lush decided to take Kendall from Ruben meaning Ruben was dumped from the villa. 'Showdown Week' On Day 20, ' 'Weekly Challenges 'Nominations ' On Day 2, Double Votes. Each Islander had to vote 2 Islander to be up for Elimination. Angelica, Lizzie and Michael had the most votes meaning they were up for the first elimination. On Day 18, Singles. 'Each Islander had to vote 1 islander to be up for Elimination. Michael and Dash had the most votes meaning they were up for the second elimination. 'Dumped - Eliminated / Replacements On Day 2, Lush took Kendall meaning Ruben was Dumped. On Day 3, Angelica & Michael were dumped from the villa as they both had the mosts votes from the Public's poll. Lizzie had the lowest votes meaning she was safe. On Day 4, 'Marsha entered in. Michael re entered back in with a Wild Card. '''On Day 10, '''Marsha and Dash were arguing. So Marsha decided to dump Dash. '''On Day 18, ' Two new islander's entered the villa named Benny & Quill Benny chose Kylie & Quill chose Marsha. Meaning Dash and Michael are single un till next re couple. 'On Day 20, '''Lush and Kendall broke up due to Lush feeling trapped and stressed. '''On Day 21, '''Two new Islander's entered the villa named ''Stella & Megan Stella chose Quill & Megan chose Benny. Meaning Kylie and Marsha are single un till next re couple. '''On Day 25, '''It was elimination night, where Michael and Dash were put up for elimination. Dash was eliminated from the villa with 77% votes. '''Islander Information 'Criticism' After the announcement by AR's Reality's that Big Brother 2 had been cancelled due to alot of inactive housemates, so we switched it up and thought of an uncoming up season, Love Island. ''' '''Coupling Table Week 1 | Week 2 | Week 3 | Week 4 | Week 5 | Dash & Emma | Quill & Stella Lati & Ina | Lati & ina Michael & Lizzie | Benny & Megan Kendall & Ruben | Kendall & Lush 'Departures' Walked Departures Day 1, Andrew walked, due to lagging Day 30, 'Benny walked due to him not liking the whole ''love effect of roleplay. Ejected Departures '''Day 3, '''Lizzie was ejected due to poor attitude Enter Arrivals '''Day 3, Michael entered back in '''Day 18, '''Two new islander's name Benny and Quill entered the villa. '''Day 21, '''Another two new islander's named Stella and Megan entered the villa.